Observing Valentine's Day
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: A few evenings before Valentine's Day, four Gryffindor girls give their thoughts on the holiday. Added the boys' thoughts, too.
1. The Girls

Title: Observing Valentine's Day

Summary: A few evenings before Valentine's Day, four Gryffindor girls give their thoughts on the holiday.

Note: I know, I'm a few days early, but I like this idea. So happy early Love and Hearts day to the reviewers. I may do the boys, if I can be persuaded.

Four girls were seated at the table furthest from the rest of the Common Room. It was close to the window, and no one else was nearby. But they did not care to be overheard anyway.

"I mean, who thought of the holiday?"the smallest of the group asked. She had light blonde hair, green eyes, and looked slightly grumpy. "It has no purpose but to spend money."

"Exactly." came the redhead's reply.

"So if Potter bought you something, you wouldn't take it?" asked the brunette.

Lily Evans tried to hide her smile. "I never said that..." she began. "After all, wouldn't it be rude not to accept a gift?"

She giggled while the other three shook their heads. Lily had certainly changed her tune about Potter here lately. Even if she had something against the holiday, she surely was not going to show it.

"The only thing good about the holiday," the last girl began, reaching into her bag and pulling out a Chocolate Frog, then began to unwrap it, "is the sweets."

"Naturally, Gwendolyn." Lily smiled. "That would be the only thing you care about." She saw Gen nod.

"Of course." Gen smiled, shaking her black hair out of her face.

"Well, we know your getting a present." Marci, the blonde, said. "He always gets you something, doesn't he?"

"And I always throw it out." Gen said hotly. "I loathe this holiday, he knows it. He does it to bait me."

"He does it because he fancies you." Lily pointed out.

"And yet, he has every single girl in the castle hanging onto him. Why can't he fancy one of them instead?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest and scowling.

The other three girls exchanged looks, knowing full-well that Gen was close to going on and rambling about Sirius Black and naming every little thing she hated about him. And they did not want to hear that again.

"So... getting a certain someone something?" Celeste, the brunette, grinned slyly. "A certain brown-haired -- "

"Shush!" Gen said quickly.

Lily giggled again and said, "OK, let's leave her be. What about you, Celeste? How many boys are dying for your attention?"

Celeste, leaned back in her chair, staring at the ceiling. She began to count, then shook her head. "Who knows?" she asked softly. "We'll find out when I get every little trinket from them."

"The only person in the school with more admirers than you is Black." Gen said with a scowl. "We should make a bet, see which one of you gets more things."

Marci nodded. "Not such a bad idea. But I think Sirius would win."

"You'll be giving him something." It was not a question. Marci blushed and quickly looked away.

"Aw, poor Marci," Lily began, "you won't be getting anything, will you?"

Marci shook her head and managed a tiny smile. "The fun of being single and unwanted, I guess."

"No wonder you hate the holiday." Celeste muttered.

The other two girls ignored her. Lily and Gen gave Marci a hug, then both crooned, "Aw, you're not unwanted!" Marci grinned sheepishly and silently thanked them.

"We'll get you something." Gen added. "Though, it might be a bit late for Valentine's Day."

"We'll find you a boyfriend." Celeste chimed in.

"It's fine, really." Marci smiled, though, despite how she felt. "Really, I don't need anything. Especially not for this rubbish holiday."

Celeste grinned and said, "OK, how about this: we celebrate an un-Valentine's Day next Hogsmeade weekend? It'll be fun. And just the four of us. No males at all."

"Promise?" Marci asked.

The other three nodded. "But for now," Gen began, getting to her feet and cramming things into her bag, "we have to get through this dreadful holiday first."

"Dreadful for you two." Celeste said, getting to her feet as well. "For me, somewhat enjoyable. And Lily's got Potter, so looks like you two will be unhappy, Gwennie."

Gen and Marci exchanged looks and silently agreed: Valentine's Day was, without a doubt, the worst holiday in existence.


	2. The Boys

Observing Valentine's Day

Note: OK, I was going to make it a separate one-shot but here we go. The boys and how they feel. I know they're being a bit silly, but girls seem more serious about the holiday to me.

"Wonder what the girls are up to..." Sirius Black trailed off, his attention on the group of four girls at the table by the window. He, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were settled a bit closer to the fire, but still safely out of earshot.

"Probably talking about us." Remus muttered. He yawned and looked eager to go to bed.

"When are they not?" James asked, trying to look smug. It did not go as he wanted it to. He looked more unsure than anything. Or nervous.

"Maybe..." Sirius said slowly. "They have been taking a few glances this way."

"Might be Valentine's Day on their minds." Peter suggested half-hopefully.

James and Sirius glanced at him. So did Remus. "Why?" Remus asked. 

James had begun to nod slowly. "He does have a point." he said. "They're girls, that's like, the ultimate girly holiday. It must be what's on their minds."

"Reminds me, what are you getting Evans?" Sirius asked curiously. He was wondering exactly what he should get Gen. Maybe James would give him an idea.

"No idea." James said honestly. "You know, that's what I don't like about this holiday. The presents. Yeah, you've got the time to think of what to get, but then when you go shopping, your mind totally goes blank. And the girl you've got expects something wonderful, doesn't she?"

Peter shrugged. As did Remus, though his was half-hearted.

"Something wonderful, huh?" Sirius asked, looking thoughtful. Then he shook his head. "Actually, my Valentine's Day will be wonderful if my present does not wind up thrown out."

"Or burned." Remus reminded him.

"Or in your potion." Peter added.

"Or thrown on the Astronomy Tower." James chimed in.

"Or -- "

"OK, OK, I get it! My poor presents, they always wind up destroyed." Sirius sighed dramatically.

"And let me guess: the rest of the female population at the school giving you something doesn't cheer you up?" Remus asked with a small smile.

"Maybe." Sirius said with a small smile of his own. Then he sighed. "I shouldn't get her anything this year."

"And how many times have you said that?" James reminded him. "And how many times have you actually gone through with it?"

"I get it, you can stop. I'm madly in love with the girl and she refuses to acknowledge it. I admit it. Happy?" Sirius grumbled.

"Very." James smiled.

"Personally, I'm not looking forward to it." Remus said softly. "There's no point to the holiday for me."

"Oh?" James asked with a wink. "Well mayhaps I can change that."

"Mayhaps you should leave it alone." Remus grumbled. "You and I both know that there is no girl in the entire school who would want me."

"Aww, Moony's down on himself." James said with a fake pout. "Cheer up, Lupin. Even if you loathe the lovey day, it IS only one day. Doesn't that make you giddy?"

"Fantastically giddy." Remus said, his voice flat. "Why don't you find Peter a girl? I'm a lost cause."

"Oh, fine. Peter, isn't there a little Hufflepuff girl you fancy?"

Peter looked nervous and muttered something about Remus being right. Something about the holiday being rubbish to him.

"No fair!" James whined. "Sirius, are we the only ones who get the point of the holiday?" he added.

"Honestly, mate, who doesn't love presents?" Sirius grinned. James looked confused, so Sirius widened his grin and said, "Yes, I think we are the only ones who get the holiday is to show how much you luuuurrveeee someone."

"Exactly!"

Remus groaned loudly and muttered something about going to bed. And he quickly added something more about nonsensical holidays and James and Sirius needing to grow up.

Peter was right behind him.

"Ah, well. At least we've got... I've got a girl." James said. "And you have most of the girls in the school dogging after you. No offense or anything."

"None taken." Sirius smiled. The two soon followed Remus and Peter upstairs to bed, both hoping there wouldn't be any holiday arguments, because James did not feel like being annoyed on his first Valentine's Day with Lily.


End file.
